Une protégée peut tout changer
by Kaena Black
Summary: Titre provisoire, mais probablement définitif. Après son voyage avec Léo à l'ère crétacée, Chris se voit confier une nouvelle protégée... Fanfic commençant par un prologue se déroulant dans le futur... Vous comprendrez en lisant. CHOC
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Me voici nouvelle sur la partie charmed (je sius principalement quer Harry Potter, et autrement pirates des caraïbes) avec une fic que j'ai imaginée il y a longtemps sur Charmed. Elle concerne principalement Chris (hanyan!!). J'espère que le concept plaira, j'écris un premier chapitre en ce moment...

Spoilers : toutes les saisons de Charmed.

L'action se passe essentiellement pendant la saison 6, ainsi que plus tard, dans le futur.

Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le prologue est un peu court, je l'avoue!!

Biz à tous.

Kaena.

-----------------------------

- Prologue -

Chris était avec les trois soeurs et Léo au grenier. Il se préparait à repartir vers le futur, puisqu'ils avaient sauvé Wyatt des mains de Gidéon.

"Rentre bien, et reviens s'il y a le moindre problème, dit Piper en serrant son fils dans les bras.

- Ok, maman.

Leo fit de même, ainsi que Phoebe et Paige. Wyatt s'approcha de Chris, qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Sois sage."

Piper, Phoebe et Paige se rapprochèrent et lurent la formule écrite sur le papier que tenait la cadette.

'J'en appelle aux pouvoirs d'autrefois, qu'ils ramènent Chris au temps de sa foi.'

Le passage s'ouvrit, et après un dernier regard à sa famille, Chris s'y engouffra. Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté, il remarqua que le grenier n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu : ce n'était plus la remise du musée 'Halliwell'. Non, le grenier était resté le même que celui qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes plutôt, mis à part les cartons et meubles qui s'y étaient entassés. Et le Livre des Ombres était toujours là.

Avait-il vraiment réussi? Wyatt était-il sauvé? Personne d'autre ne l'avait corompu? Quelqu'un s'eclipsa dans le grenier.

"Salut Chris!

Une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans lui sauta au cou. Il n'eu aucune réaction, beaucoup trop surpris.

- Youhou! Tu dis plus bonjour maintenant?

- Euh...

- Je vois. A titre d'information, au cas où tu aurais oublié, on a quelques gènes en commun, cher cousin.

- Ma cousine?

- Oui, Mayia , la fille de Paige et Henry! Mais tu sors d'où?

Un flot d'images l'envahit soudain. Des souvenirs. Les siens, ceux qu'il avait dans cette nouvelle vie.

Phoebe s'était marié avec Coop, un cupidon et avait eu trois filles. Paige, elle, était mariée à un humain : Henry et avait un fils et deux jumelles, dont l'une était devant ses yeux. Et... Léo n'était plus fondateur, ni même être de lumière. Ses parents s'étaient remis ensemble, Wyatt était sauvé et il avait une petite soeur, Melinda.

D'un coup sa morosité s'envola et il sourit. Il sentait qu'il allait aimer cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

- Dis-moi, fit-il à l'adresse de sa nouvelle cousine pour tester 'ses' souvenirs, tu n'es pas à emmerder ton frangin et sa copine?

- Je me disais aussi...

- Quoi? C'est juste une question!

- Tu allais bien attaquer à un moment ou un autre! Non, je n'y suis pas. La dernière fois, il m'a téléporter en enfer, donc... Mais je me vengerai.

- Je te fais confiance. Excuse-moi, mais je dois descendre.

Elle s'éclipsa, et il descendit. À l'étage inférieur, il trouva sa mère, telle qu'il l'avait connu. Ainsi, elle était toujours vivante, son grand-père avait raison, il avait aussi changé cette partie du futur, enfin, de son présent.

- Maman!

Piper se retourna et eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses bras que Chris la serrait dans ses bras.

- Eh! Contente de te voir moi aussi, Chris!

- Grand-père avait raison, j'ai changé aussi ça! Tu es vivante!

Piper sembla étonnée un moment et regarda son fils.

- Tu... Tu es le Chris qui était avec nous quand on a sauvé Wyatt?

- Oui! Enfin, oui et non, je suis ce Chris-là, mais aussi celui de maintenant. J'ai des souvenirs de cette nouvelle vie, mais je garde quand même les miens, ceux de la réalité d'où je venais.

- Notre sort a marché alors.

- Comment ça?

- On s'est doutées que tu serais là en double, alors on a jeté un sort pour que tu ne sois qu'une seule et même personne.

- Quand ça?

- Juste avant que tu repartes, sans que tu t'en aperçoives. C'était ça ou que tu... Enfin, une sorte de fusion avec ton toi petit, mais c'était pas l'idéal, alors on a jeté le sort pour que ça se fasse lorsque tu reviendrais.

- Merci!

- Pas de quoi. Autant te prévenir, à part Wyatt et nous, personne n'est au courant du fait que tu es allé dans le passé, car ton autre toi y es allé aussi, enfin, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer parce que moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre, expliqua-t-elle. Alors tu te rappelles de ta vie ici?

- Oui, j'ai eu des flashs, mais je ne me rappelle pas de tout non plus.

- Ca viendra!

- J'ai donc une petite soeur...

- Oui, trois ans de moins que toi. Bon sang, Léo va être content de te voir!

- Il est où?

- A l'école de Magie. Il y enseigne.

- Non!

- Si!

- C'est génial! C'est le monde dont Bianca et moi avions toujours rêvé.

- A propos de Bianca... Commença Piper.

- Je sais, elle et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble ici et elle a été tuée par un démon, s'assombrit-il.

- Tu sais tout alors?

- Non, les principales choses, je pense. Je me souviens en détails de ma vie passée, celle où Wyatt n'a pas grandi avec moi et où vous étiez tout le temps à sa recherche. C'est bizzare, car tous les souvenirs que j'ai, les nouveaux, comme les anciens me parraissent tous aussi réels.

- Et ils le sont!

Alors qu'ils descendaient à la cuisine, Piper demanda :

- Je ne comprend pas. Lorsque Bianca est morte, tu étais anéanti, et là, tu restes plus stoïque...

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Je sais cacher ce que je ressens tu te rappelles? Fit-il allusion aux mois durant lesquels il ne leur avait rien dit. Et puis, j'ai déjà vécu ça. En plus, j'ai tourné la page depuis.

Piper posa sa main sur son bras.

- C'est Anna, c'est ça?

Chris s'arrêta et ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment; il dit :

- C'était, à part vous, ma première protégée, maman. Et je n'ai pas su la protéger.

Wyatt apparut :

- Chris! Alors, petit frère? C'était comment, le passé?

- Angoissant. Te sauver, c'est... Ereintant!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

- Tu m'a demandé, Piper?

- Anna? Murmura douloureusement Chris."

Ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois lui revinrent en mémoire.

----------------------------------

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!

Kaena Black.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous et merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs : lulu 34, haley1815, neverland et shadowdeyso, pour leurs gentilles reviews!  
Voici la suite de cette fic qui, j'espère, vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews!  
Bisous!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Quelques mois plutôt... (du moins pour Chris) -

Chris était dans le grenier du manoir, à feuilleter le Livre des Ombres. Il le referma, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait. C'est à ce moment que Léo arriva.

" Tiens, Léo! Si c'est encore pour venir m'accuser de je-ne-sais quoi que tu viens, tu peux t'en aller.

- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai un message à te délivrer de la part du conseil. On te confie une nouvelle protégée.

- Ah, non! Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà discuté!

- Seulement là, tu n'as pas le choix, et crois-moi, j'ai essayé de les en dissuader.

- Bien, je t'écoute, quelle sorcière a besoin de mon aide?

- Ce n'est pas une sorcière, c'est une moldue.

- Parce qu'en plus vous me filez une non-sorcière? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi!

- Excuse-moi, mais à part deux ou trois heures dans la journée, tu ne restes pas aux basques des trois soeurs!

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez confier une protégée, ça n'avait pas vraiment été très concluant...

- Faut bien qu'on teste tes talents d'être de lumière!

Sachant qu'il avait tort, il répondit :

- Bon, ça va, j'irai.

- Non, on y va maintenant.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux que tu vois pourquoi elle a besoin d'un être de lumière et en l'occurence, toi.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'aide?

- Je ne sais pas, les autres fondateurs n'ont pas voulu me le dire. Allez, on y va.

Et ils s'éclipsèrent pour arriver devant un pont. Il faisait nuit.

- Oui, la vue est belle, certes, mais que fait-on là?

- On est invisible aux yeux des autres, mais je veux que tu vois cela.

- Quoi?

- Ca."

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une jeune fille brune apparut en arpentant les pavés. Elle semblait perdue, le regard triste. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle semblait "paumée". Elle passa devant eux sans les voir, et s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha du rebord, puis après un moment où elle regarda le vide, elle enjamba le muret et...

" Ne fais pas ça!

Elle se retourna vivement.

- Va-t-en. Je ne te connais même pas!

- Je sais, mais ne fais pas ça.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ou non ce que j'ai à faire, tu ne me connais pas.

- Mais...

Il se tut un moment, oubliant la présence de Léo, puis se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils étaient : en Angleterre, peut être même en Ecosse. Il eut soudain une idée, qu'il avait du voir dans un film, quand il était plus jeune :

- A titre d'information, l'eau dans laquelle tu t'apprêtes à plonger est glacée...

- Et alors? L'agressa-t-elle.

- Bah, je ne sais pas, mais je pense que tu vas souffrir, parce que mourir de froid, c'est pas cool. En plus, comme c'est pas haut, tu risques de te rater et faire une sacrée hypothermie, c'est pire que tout...

Et il continua ainsi. A un moment de sa tirade, contre toute attente, la jeune fille se mit à rire, ce qui fit taire Chris sur le coup. C'était un rire nerveux, certes, mais ses pouvoirs d'être de lumière lui montrait que rien encore n'était perdue pour la jeune fille et qu'il y avait toujours espoir.

- Tu n'aurais pas regardé un peu trop Titanic? Lui dit-elle.

- Je vois, je suis grillé. Je suis entouré de beaucoup de présence féminine. Allez, viens.

- Tu es du genre qui ne renonce pas, hein? Lui dit-elle.

- Non.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Donne-moi ta main et reviens. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de faire ça...

Au bout d'un moment, elle accepta, lui donna sa main et se retourna. Chris soupira.

- Je m'appelle Chris Perry.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais emjamba la barrière pour revenir vers le côté le plus sûr du pont. Et s'enfuit en courant. Chris resta planté là et n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Léo revint à ses côtés.

- Je te présente Anna Wood, ta protégée"  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voili, voilou le premier chapitre de cette fic!  
On ne retrouvera pas Chris dans son véritable présent avant un bon moment.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!  
Kaena. 


End file.
